


Babylon's Kings

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Babylon has two kings.





	Babylon's Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Flashback 1990 

 

Brian had just completed his first year of college. He planned on enjoying his summer vacation. That was why he was not going home. He figured between Mikey and a few other guys who promised couches he could crash on he’d be set for the summer. As he made the drive to the Novotny home he listened to the radio. He needed to come up with some extra cash this summer so he could afford schoolbooks in the fall. Brian already had several options he was considering. Even though he had a full athletic scholarship it did not pay for books and cost of living. 

 

As soon as Brian cut the engine to his black Nova, Mikey was out the door. He barely got out of the car before Mikey was in his arms hugging him tight. 

 

“I missed you so much” Michael whispered. 

 

Brian smiled “well I’m here for the summer.” 

 

“Yeah it’s going to be great!” 

 

Deb hollered “Brian get your ass in here so I can see you.” 

 

Brian called out “yes mother” as he mounted the steps. 

 

“Don’t you patronize me ya little shit, come here.” 

 

Brian was subjected to one of Debs fierce bear hugs. He could feel the air being squeezed out of his lungs. Oxygen was becoming an issue, then he was finally released and he could breathe again. 

 

“Christ you’re like a skeleton, you need to eat more.” 

 

”I’m fine Deb.” 

 

“Ma’s been cooking all afternoon so you’re going to get fed one way or another.” 

 

Brian ducked out of the way before Deb could pinch his cheek.

 

“That’s right; I take care of my boys.” 

 

Brian sat down to dinner with his little adopted family. Vic who flew in from New York was staying with them also. They all chatted about what was new with them recently. Debbie piled his plate high with an obscene amount of food. He prided himself at keeping sleek and slim. His metabolism was still working in his favor so he indulged in the good food that was always at Deb’s house. Brian relaxed this was home to him. 

 

After dinner he got his bag out of the trunk and carried it up to Mikey’s room. He began pulling out the clothes he would need for tonight. 

 

Mikey bounced on his bed. “So what are we doing tonight?” 

 

“Were going to Babylon. Tonight is the King of Babylon contest and I’m going to win it.” 

 

Michael stared at him in shock. 

 

“What do you have to do?” 

 

“Dance on stage, flash your underwear, win a thousand dollars. It’s an easy way to make money and I could use the cash.” 

 

“What makes you so sure you’ll win?” 

 

Brian shot him a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me look’ and proceeded to get dressed. Brian wore the tightest black jeans he owned with one of his white wife beaters. He cut a slit in it at the neck for the show. Brian threw on his black battered leather jacket and pronounced himself ready. Michael was stunningly unoriginal in jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

As Brian entered Babylon he smirked, Deb’s was his home but this was his playground. He breathed in the hot sweaty aroma of half naked male flesh. Glitter floated down from the ceiling. Michael stayed close to him. He still wasn’t thrilled to come to Babylon, not like Brian. Brian signed up for the contest then headed for the bar for a drink. He ordered them both a beer. He leaned seductively against the bar. Plenty of men were already checking him out. The announcer came over the speaker system. 

 

“Gentlemen and gentlemen welcome our hostess for the evening Dorothy Queen of Babylon.” 

 

A drag queen dressed as Dorothy of the wizard of Oz was escorted to the stage by a studly group of men. He ruby slippers sparkled in the spotlight. 

 

“Oh my look at all the hot men that came out tonight. This certainly isn’t Kansas any more. Welcome to the second annual King of Babylon contest. Where the competition is stiff and so are the contestants.” 

 

Brian studied his so called competition and found them all lacking in some way. Driving back form school he wondered what kind of song he should strip to. It had to have something with a fairly good beat. The problem was solved when several miles down the road the song came on the radio, it was perfect and it suited him. Dorothy crossed the stage and announced the next contestant. 

 

“Our next contestant is young, hot and very very spicy. Give it up for Brian Kinney! 

 

Brian gave the shell bracelet on his right wrist a light caress before he took the stage. Princes ‘When doves cry’ started to play. As he looked out over the cheering crowd he could only see those closest to the stage through the blinding spotlights which helped. 

 

He leaned up against the pole letting first one side of his leather jacket slip down his shoulder then the other. He teased the audience with glimpses of his white skin. Then he let the leather jacket slip off his shoulders and tossed it back towards the stage where it would be safe. 

 

Brian rotated his hips in a sensually slow circle while he ran his hands up and down his torso. He brought his hands up on either side of the pre tear and ripped it cleanly in half from his body. He tugged the ripped shirt back and forth between his parted legs. It drove the crowd wild. Brian aimed the shirt at Mikey who caught it but had it ripped away by two Nelly queens who bitch slapped him till he released the prize. Brian tried not to laugh at his friends’ predicament so he turned away. Grabbing the pole he pretended he was one with the pole and there was no other. Brian rubbed his stiffening cock against the pole. He moved around the pole as if it were a dance partner. Holding on tight he arched his back low to the floor showing that he was very limber. He undid his jeans and while he gyrated around the pole they snaked down slowly exposing his white jock. 

 

Brian hooked a finger on each side of the jock and as he swayed his hips he gave the crowd flashes of creamy skin and pubes. Before the song finished he hooked a long leg around the pole and spun around it. He had to admit to himself he always wanted to do that. The crowd roared with cheers. He zipped up his jeans but didn’t bother with the button. He retrieved his leather jacket and sought out Mikey. 

 

“Brian oh my God you were so hot!” 

 

He gave him a tongue in cheek grin. “I know.” 

 

They watched the rest of the contestants. Brian was very confident he had it in the bag. Finally the Queen of Babylon made her way onto the stage dressed in a renaissance gown fit for a queen. 

 

“This was a very HARD decision. So many men and only one to choose. Down on your knees, where I know you all want to be for the new King of Babylon. His Royal Highness Brian Kinney!” 

 

Brian moved with predator like ease to the stage to lay claim to his kingdom and the crown. He was King of Babylon and everyone would warship him. He gave the crowd his sexy bedroom eyes stair that said ‘I’ll fuck you all, just give me time.’ 

 

As Brian made his way off the stage he walked right up to one of many guys. He murmured into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you with my nine inch cock so hard your eyes will roll back in your head and you’ll forget your own fucking name.” 

 

Brian grabbed the trick by the front of his pants and led him to the backroom. As he passed Mikey he handed over his leather jacket and crown for him to watch over. Michael stood there in awe as Brian got off in the backroom as usual. 

 

Brian parted the chains and pushed the trick up against the nearest wall. He roughly shoved the tricks pants down his ass and prepared his cock and the hole he would soon be slamming into. He entered him in one smooth thrust that had the trick moaning and gasping. Brian rough fucked him till they both came. Before the trick could catch his breath Brian was zipped up and back out on the dance floor. He danced a few dances with Mikey then not surprisingly he snagged another trick and headed for the backroom to get his dick sucked. Brian smirked it was good to be the king. 

 

Present day 

 

Brian was sitting on the couch when Justin came in smiling his sunshine smile. He went over and crawled up on Brian’s lap straddling him. He leaned in and gave Brian a long penetrating kiss. Brian squeezed his ass. 

 

“Why so happy sunshine?” 

 

“I just picked up my prize money from the King of Babylon contest.” 

 

Justin wiggled on Brian’s lap while placing feather light kisses along his neck. Brian stifled a groan. Justin pulled back dazzling him with a bright smile. 

 

“You’ll never guess what I found out.” Justin giggled and went in for the kill. “Do you remember who the King of Babylon was in 1990?” 

 

The grin Brian had on his face slowly slipped away. 

 

“Oh fuck.” 

 

Justin bounced on his lap. “How come you didn’t tell me? I bet you were hot.” 

 

“Thank you for bringing up that fond memory” Brian said sarcastically. “I needed the money for school sound familiar?” 

 

“What song did you dance to?” 

 

“I don’t remember” Brian lied. “Probably something so OLD you’ve never heard of it anyway.” 

 

“Dance for me Brian” Justin whispered. “Dance for me like I danced for you.” 

 

“No fucking way.” 

 

“Please!” 

 

Justin begged as he ground his hips into Brian’s groin making him hot and hard. Brian rolled his eyes and lifted Justin off his lap. He mumbled as he went over to the stereo and flipped through his collection and selected the song. Princes ‘When doves cry’ came on he recreated the moves to the best of his memory with out the pole of course. He even thought of some hotter moves that he did not know back in the day. When he glanced at Justin he smiled to himself. The boy was definitely aroused by the show Brian was putting on. The things he had to do to please his baby. When the song ended Brian jammed his hand down Justin’s pants and led him to the bedroom where he fucked him into the mattress. Some things bear repeating.


End file.
